Blossoming Relationship
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara is hanging out with Galven and Nahlia, but soon excuse's herself so they can be alone. With a woman who is from the past, and a man of present time, can something beautiful really form between two from different era's?


The sun shone down harsh upon Makna Forest, but within Frontier village, the tree's shaded the area outside well, allowing the resident's to be outside peacefully without the harsh sun. A certain High Entia woman was walking around, looking for a certain Homs, hoping to spend some time with the Homs.

 _'She's bound to be around here somewhere.'_ the High Entian woman thought.

She had long, silver hair in a low ponytail, long white wings to her mid-section, wearing a white dress, with gold trims. The sleeves were unattached to the rest of the outfit with sapphire gems at the top of each sleeve as they fanned out from the shoulders. The collar wrapped around her neck with a gem connected the collar to the rest of the dress, with white shoes. Her hair tips were blue, and her wing tips were blue as well, but they glowed blue.

"Where is she?" The woman asked herself, before she heard ether.

She recognized that sound, before she heard swords clash, and ran toward the sound. Was someone getting attacked within the village?! What other reason was there for swords to be heard?! As she neared the sound, she saw two people fighting...no, training seemed to be the better description. She slowed her running to a trot, before she saw Keyara, with none other than Galven, the two were training. Nahlia smiled, watching them...it was always interesting to see the two together. They had a great bond, a father-daughter bond that had formed from their mentor-pupil bond. Keyara was smiling, but a determined look was in her eyes, same with Galven, his smile more of a smirk though. Keyara charged one glove, before firing a blast off, and Galven dodged it, before he charged. Keyara back-flipped away, before she jumped and dived at Galven. Their swords clashed, mid-air, before Galven grabbed Keyara's wrist, and threw her to the side. Keyara gasped, and reached for the ground, sliding along the grass as her feet hit the ground; before she steadied herself, and charged at him.

"You've gotten better, much better!" Galven complemented, and clashed with her, grinning.

"All thanks to you, Galven!" Keyara stated, smiling, before she jumped over him and struck.

Galven froze as the blade touched his neck as he spun, seeing her holding it there, and she smiled.

"...I won." Keyara said simply, before she removed her sword, and sheathed it, and Galven bust out laughing.

"Yeah, you won alright! Without using a lot of ether, you beat me. Congrats!" Galven said proudly, and Keyara beamed a smile.

"I must say, even I'm impressed by your skills, Keyara." the High Entian woman said, coming toward them.

"Hm? Nahlia!" Keyara exclaimed, smiling more.

"Hey you two. I see your still into training, Keyara." Nahlia teased, and Keyara chuckled, scratching her neck.

Nahlia had kept Keyara's secret secure, and even erased the meeting from the others, except Willows' mind. She had made the memory wrap, with Keyara's help in ether, to make it seems like Keyara had seen her around Alcamoth during their time. She hadn't expected Keyara to have not told the others she was a Goddess, but it seemed Keyara had kept it a secret from everyone, but Willow.

"Still into?" Galven questioned, and Keyara paled, and Nahlia gulped, before speaking.

"I-I meant...I'd seen her around Alcamoth, and always saw her at Eryth Sea going to train, so..." Nahlia trailed off, not sure how to explain without letting Keyaras' secret slip.

 _'How do I explain this?'_ Nahlia thought, but Galven laughed.

"I see, so you two trained together often, eh?" Galven asked, and Nahlia seemed shocked, before Keyara smiled.

"Y-yeah! E-every time I went to Eryth Sea, I saw Nahlia there. We became really good friends, and as a result, we also trained. I meet her before you though, so I often trained with her, then you became my mentor!" Keyara stated, and Nahlia nodded, smiling.

 _'We meet WAY before this time.'_ Nahlia thought, and looked at Galven as he smiled.

"I see. That explains why your skills were so sharp when we first meet." Galven stated, and Keyara nodded, giving a look of relief to Nahlia...still safe.

"Anyways, Keyara...if you don't have any other plans, I was wondering if you...if you maybe...wanted to..." Nahlia trailed off, looking between her and Galven.

Keyara felt Nahlias' ether, and noticed Nahlia wanted to spend some time with her; and Keyara flinched. She would love to spend time with Nahlia, but through Galvens' ether waves, she noticed Galven also wanted to spend time with her as well. Keyara thought...before an idea struck her, and she smiled.

"You wanna spend time together, right?" Keyara asked Nahlia, and she nodded.

"Well, Galven also wants to spend time with me as well. So how about this? We all hang out!" Keyara stated smiling, and Nahlia and Galven seemed surprised.

Galven and Nahlia hadn't really gotten to know one another very well, and Keyara did like them both. Keyara was hoping they would say yes...and they caved, besides...maybe they would become good friends. When they agreed, Keyara began bouncing happily, looking very much like a Nopon with her excitement.

 _'This is perfect! Not only do I get to spend time with my father-figure, but I also get to spend time with my other mother-figure. Maybe...I could use this time to get them to know each other on a personal level. Maybe...'_ Keyara smiled as she began scheming, they'd never know what hit them.

"Let's get going!" Keyara stated, and they walked into the village.

The day had been going great, and Keyara couldn't help but smile in triumph as Galven and Nahlia both showed a common interest in a lot of things. Through their ether, Keyara could tell the two were starting to show an interest in one another, Galven more than Nahlia. Nahlia had always been an independent woman, showing strong will, but still very desirable. As they looked over some of the merchandise, Galven looked as Nahlia picked up one resembling a Goddess...Nahlia knew who it represented.

"Ah, the Goddess above the entrance. The High Entia use to sell a lot of it, but ever since the incident, I thought they were all destroyed." Galven stated with a shrug, and Nahlia smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see that they still sell them. It's a beautiful posture of a Goddess." Nahlia explained, smiling softly, and Keyara smiled...finally, they were talking to one another

"Apparently, this Goddess is suppose to represent unity. If you look at her wings, near the middle there is a crease, she was able to fold her wings over like a Nopon." Galven said, and folded at the crease.

"She had Homs form, wings resembling High Entia, and they could fold. They say she was real, represented unity of all beings on Bionis, and was a wonderful woman." Galven explained, and before sighing.

"I wish I could've meet her, they saw she disappeared after the war between Bionis and Mechonis. That she died trying to help the God of Bionis protect us from mechonis." Galven said, sighing sadly, unaware of Keyaras' angered look.

 _'Who the hell told them that?! Antiqua, if it was you, I'm heading to the land of the dead and beating your ass into oblivion.'_ Keyara thought angered, just what gave Antiqua that idea?

"Keyara!" A voice shouted and looking up, she saw Melia smiling at her.

"Shulk has spoken with some resident's, and something happened. Can you come up here?" Melia asked, eyes showing concern at what the resident's have to say.

 _'I love you Melia, you just gave me an excuse to let Nahlia and Galven get to know each other on a more personal level. They probably feel awkward to say anything about themselves with me around.'_ Keyara thought, smiled, and nodded to Melia.

"Hey Nahlia, Galven, I have to help Melia with something real quick, I'll be back." Keyara said, and ran off, ignoring the two's confused look's.

"I thought she wanted to hang out with the both of us." Galven commented, scratching his head.

"I keep forgetting that everyone here in Frontier Village, or her friends, usually require her help in something." Nahlia stated, before she looked at Galven, and fidgeted a little.

"Sh-shall we continue our stroll?" Nahlia questioned, and Galven seemed surprised at first, before he smile.

"Yes, let's keep going." Galven stated, and followed Nahlia.

It was peaceful, going to stalls, showing more interest in things of similar value with the other. Keyara had returned, saying she had to help the resident's locate a missing Nopon, and left, but it didn't bother Galven and Nahlia as much as they thought. In all actuality, they had begun enjoying one another's company. As night hit, they sat at the water above Frontier village, both looking at the star filled sky, and Nahlia smiled as a breeze went through her tied hair.

"So...the breeze is still the same." Nahlia stated, and Galven looked at her confused.

"Still the same?" Galven asked, and Nahlia sighed.

"I don't know if Keyara told you...but I've been around since the time of the Goddess. I told Keyara about myself of our past, but it seems she thought I'd want to keep it a secret with our conversation earlier." Nahlia said, and Galven seemed surprised.

"She didn't tell me...how have you been alive that long, yet still in your prime?" Galven asked, shock on his face...any High Entia from that time would already be dead.

"Because I transformed into a Telethia. Telethia are eternal, they can live forever, and that's what happened with me. I trained myself to keep my mind intact so I wouldn't harm innocent's, and after I had succeeded, I was captured by Lorithia, and experimented on. That's why I'm able to look like my original self...I don't know why she captured me...but it was probably because I was a Telethia. As a result of being experimented on, the tips of my hair are blue, the wing tips glow blue, and I can transform into Telethia at will." Nahlia said looking at her hands.

"I sometimes wonder if it's a curse...or a gift." Nahlia said sighing...she hated what Lorithia did...she could always feel her Telethia side stirring.

Suddenly a larger hand was placed on top of one of her's, and she looked at Galven, surprise in her eyes, even as his held understanding and softness.

"I know how it feels to have transformed into a Telethia, and why one would see being able to transform into it a curse. But I believe it's a gift for you, because it means you can help the others who have transformed to recollect their minds, and you have the power to protect anyone you wish to." Galven said, smiling softly at her.

Nahlia seemed surprised at such words spoken to her, from one so young in her opinion for how long she has lived, but she soon smiled with a blush.

"I see...I never saw it that way. Thank you Galven." Nahlia said, lowering her head in gratefulness, smiling...but she didn't want him to see her tears.

Someone thought her ability was a gift? Galven really could be Keyaras' father if he had been a God of some sort, and been Hom's. Keyara thought the exact same, telling Nahlia that it seemed to be a blessing more than a curse. Nahlia wiped some of her tears away, before she was pulled into a hug, and blushed more.

"And I thank you, it's was your power of the Telethia that helped Keyara bring me back to my sense's. So...thank you, Nahlia." Galven said, and Nahlia sighed happily, a smile still there, and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Galven." Nahlia said, and closed her eyes.

Someone was grateful to her aside from Keyara, someone understood her transformation, her power's. And the night that seemed so dark seemed to shine brighter as they discovered something beautiful might be forming between them.


End file.
